Super Sonic Team Possible: The Sonic and Amy Chronicles Episode 1
by kpFan739
Summary: Written by SonicFanfictions and licensed by kpFan739, Sonic and Amy are having a spot of bother looking after their little boy, Tom, so they call an old friend for help.


SSTP: The Sonic and Amy Chronicles, Episode 1

by ~SonicFanfictions Licensed by kpFan739

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Teen / Short Stories

It had been about two months since the birth of Sonic and Amy's son, Tom the Hedgehog. Neither of them had slept much since and they could barely concentrate on anything because of sleep deprivation. Tom didn't seem to care though. All he cared about was screaming at the top of his voice, getting fed and pulling his father's quills. And he never seemed to rest.

"You know," Sonic said to his wife whilst holding the wailing Tom, "I thought babies were supposed to sleep most of the day..."

Amy was attempting to make breakfast, but she was so sleep deprived that she kept dropping everything and putting it all in the wrong place. "So did I. I guess Tom's just different." She cracked an egg but ended up getting the insides all over the kitchen counter.

"Want any help, honey?" Sonic offered.

"It's fine," Amy sighed. She tried again with the eggs, this time being successful. "What I really need is a good night's sleep."

"As do I," Sonic lifted Tom in the air and shook him about playfully. "If only this little monkey would let us." Tom had changed from fierce wailing to playful laughter. "Why don't we get somebody to look after him for a bit or something?"

"I wish we could, but everyone seems so busy at the moment."

"Yeah, good point... Tails needs as much time as possible to work on his 'surprise invention', Knuckles has anger management, Silver and Blaze have their own kids to look after, Shadow just wouldn't do it..."

"Shame... Wait!" Amy's face suddenly lit up. "What about Kim?"

"Possible? Don't we need Silver to get her?"

"It'll only take about two minutes max out of his time, I'm sure he'll do it."

Sonic had an unsure look on his face. "I dunno..."

"Come on, honey, we need this..."

Sonic looked at Amy, who looked desperate, and then at Tom, who was looking at his father as if to say 'I do rather like the look of your ears. Mind if I pull them off and eat them?'. Sonic sighed. "Well, I suppose it would be good for us if we do this. But what will we do if she can't?"

"We'll worry about that if it happens," Amy said, giving Sonic his breakfast and picking up Tom from his arms. The breakfast looked a huge mess, but he ate it anyway.

As he did, Amy sat Tom in his high chair and started to feed him. However, because Tom was Tom, he decided to throw it all over her instead. Amy sighed for about the seventeenth time that morning. After about an hour, Tom finally decided to eat. As he did, Sonic got on the phone to Silver and asked if he could go to Earth to get Kim.

After three days had passed, Kim and Ron arrived in Mobius to look after Tom for a day while Sonic and Amy have a day off. They had a child of their own, but obviously there's was human. They hadn't the slightest idea how to look after a hedgehog baby.

"Well... It MIGHT be the same as a human baby..." Ron said, looking at Tom confused. "It is an anthro after all."

"I guess..." Kim said. She was holding Tom, who was reaching out to grab her hair. She grabbed his hand quickly. "Oh no you don't." She put him down on the floor and sat down close by to keep an eye on him.

Sonic and Amy had gone to spend one night in a hotel close by to their house. They weren't too far away from Kim, Ron and Tom if they needed anything, but they were away and minding their own business. However, like Sonic had guessed, Amy wouldn't stop worrying about Tom.

"Do you think I should call Kim and Ron to make sure they're okay?" Amy asked, worryingly.

"Ames, if they weren't, they'd call us," Sonic reassured her. "They know what they're doing, they have a kid themselves."

"But what if-?"

"Just trust them. It'll be fine."

Kim and Ron had been alone with Tom for about 4 hours now and they already had huge throbbing headaches and were exhausted. Tom almost broke the Kimunicator when he snatched it out of Kim's pocket and started playing with it. He had also almost broke Rufus.

"How can Sonic and Amy put up with this everyday?" Kim said, flopping onto the sofa with exhaustion. "He's more than a handful."

"Great(!)" Ron said, sarcastically. "Code brown."

Kim sighed as she got up to change Tom. "That's like the fifth time today. What are you even feeding him?"

"Only what Amy said to. And I made double sure not to give him any chili. Which they seem to have a lot of..."

Kim quickly changed Tom and put him back in his playpen. "Well, I can understand why they wanted the day off. Imagine having to do this all day, every day."

"Yeah," Ron replied. "He's about a billion times more work than Penny was. Is it wrong that I'm tempted to call Amy and tell her to get back here."

"I kind of am, too. But it wouldn't be fair. It's only been four hours. They have to put up with this all the time..."

"I guess you're right."

It was now night time. Sonic and Amy were prepared for their first proper night's sleep since Tom was born. At least, they thought they were. Well, Sonic was prepared, but Amy was in full pledged mum mode.

"Do you think he'll be able to get to sleep without us there?"

"He doesn't sleep even when we ARE there."

"Will they know what to do with him?"

"Yes."

"Will-?"

"Stop your worrying, woman!"

"Sorry. It's the first time we've ever been away from Tom, so I'm gonna worry about him."

"I know, babe, but it's only for one night. If you want, you can text Kim to ask if everything's okay."

"Thanks." Amy picked up her phone and texted Kim: 'Hey. How's it going?' And Kim texted her back: 'It's going okay thanks. Just putting him to bed'.

"See?" Sonic reassured Amy. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay." She texted Kim saying 'Call me if you need anything' and laid down to go to sleep, hoping she wouldn't be worrying too much all night that she wouldn't sleep at all.

Ron placed Tom into his cot and wrapped him up in his blanket and Kim gave him a little teddy bear. Tom looked tired, so Kim and Ron thought he might actually sleep... Boy, were they wrong. Tom wouldn't stop screaming and crying, but Kim and Ron couldn't figure out why.

"Hungry?"

"I just fed him."

"Wet?"

"Nope."

"Can't be tired or he'll sleep."

"Maybe he just has to have a screaming session before he dozes off."

"Maybe he misses his mommy and daddy."

"Or that could be it." Ron picked Tom up and comforted him, trying to get him to stop crying, but nothing he did seemed to work. He handed him to Kim to see what she could do. She couldn't get him to stop either.

"Did Amy say this usually happens?"

"I think so. I guess going one night without any sleep will be okay, right?"

"We need to think of something to get him to stop crying, Ronald."

"Okay, okay." They tried everything in the book to try and stop Tom from crying, but still nothing seemed to work.

"What do you want from us?!" Ron shouted. Tom stopped laughing and started giggling excitedly. "He wants us to go crazy..." Ron said.

"I guess he just needs to be happy before he goes to sleep," Kim explained. "So... try to make him laugh some more."

"Well, it's hard to be funny when you're doing it on purpose..."

"Just do it!" So for about twenty minutes, Ron was doing the typical things that make babies laugh. Before long, Tom drifted off and was sound asleep. Kim and Ron creeped out of the bedroom.

In the morning, Amy and Sonic woke up feeling refreshed. But decided they should get back home pretty much straight away to let Kim and Ron get back to their own dimension. They arrived to see Kim and Ron flat out on the sofa and the armchair.

"Morning!" Sonic shouted at the top of his voice. Kim and Ron both woke up.

"Morning," Ron said back, rubbing his eyes.

"How's Tom?" Amy asked.

"Well, we managed to get him to sleep," Kim said to her. "And once he was out, he stayed out. He might be awake now though." Kim lead Amy upstairs to Tom while Sonic and Ron had a chinwag downstairs. Ron explained to Sonic what he did to get Tom to go to sleep. Sonic seemed impressed by the results Ron's tactic produced.

"Thanks for looking after him," Amy said to Kim and Ron as she hugged Kim.

"No problem," Kim replied. She and Ron left to go back to their own dimension.

Amy and Sonic were happy for pretty much the rest of the day. And since Tom also had a full night's sleep, he was much less cranky than usual too.

"We should get them to look after him more often," Sonic said to Amy as he put his arm around her.

Amy nodded but still had a concerned look on her face. "They were the ones to get him to go to sleep and stop being all cranky..."

"I know where you're going with this, Amy..." Sonic had an exasperated look on his face. "And stop thinking that."

Stage clear, RANK A

The End


End file.
